


There's something strange coming behind you, Raist

by kiiriminna



Series: Loki's Marvellous Adventures in Krynn [2]
Category: Dragonlance - Margaret Weis & Tracy Hickman, The Avengers (2012), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 16:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiiriminna/pseuds/kiiriminna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Why You never should introduce your friends to your family... especially when your friend is Loki! Poor Raist, s/he's just enjoying of messing with you...</p>
    </blockquote>





	There's something strange coming behind you, Raist

**Author's Note:**

> Why You never should introduce your friends to your family... especially when your friend is Loki! Poor Raist, s/he's just enjoying of messing with you...


End file.
